


Ni se habla, ni se dispara

by Cariton



Series: La Revuelta [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Mickey no está tan loco como para meterse en medio de una ciudad plagada de zombis.Excepto si el premio es medio kilo de crack.





	1. Hombre muerto

_—¿Y si hay una revuelta zombi y tú no estás? —pregunta Carl a media voz, intentando no poner todas sus esperanzas en convencerlo. Ian agita la cabeza y sonríe._

_A quién se le ocurre._

_Dos semanas después, se declara el estado de excepción._

* * *

_—¿Quién va a proteger a Debbie y a Liam?_

_Al parecer, él no._

* * *

Es finales de noviembre.

Lo que significa, que pronto volverá a hacer frío

(frío de verdad, no este _sí, pero no_ , de los últimos días).

Y, por supuesto, esto es Chicago. Cuando hace frío, a uno se le hielan los cojones.

Es finales de noviembre porque Debbie lo dice. 28 de noviembre de 2017. A Mickey le importa una mierda. Bueno, el frío le preocupa. Y que haya que alejarse cada vez más para poder conseguir las provisiones y la energía que necesitan para seguir subsistiendo. La última vez que salieron, Iggy y él tuvieron que cruzar el río. Y cruzar el río es la cosa más estúpida del mundo, porque hay coches tirados en ambos lados de la carretera y poco espacio para maniobrar

(una emboscada, un grupo de zombis demasiado grande, y estás jodido).

Muchos intentaron salir de Chicago cuando ya era demasiado tarde y las calles principales están cortadas por el propio caos de la huida. Mickey no tiene claro qué habría hecho aquellos primeros días si no hubiese estado su padre. Quizá coger a Iggy y a Mandy e intentar salir de la ciudad también, ni se habría planteado llevarse a Svetlana consigo. Pero Terry es una mula tozuda y, cuando los telediarios empezaron a hablar de campamentos de refugiados, simplemente empezó a hacer un inventario de las armas que tenían por casa. Probablemente, Mickey podía haber seguido con el plan de coger a Iggy y a Mandy y salir de allí.

Pero para qué.

Allí siguen. Y la única razón por la cual son capaces de atravesar el río es porque alguien se tomó la molestia de limpiar el puente, en su mayor parte al menos.

Las posibilidades dictan que ese alguien ha muerto. Mickey no ha visto a otra persona que no sea de los suyos en un año y medio

(más o menos, él no lleva el conteo de días como Debbie)

y no es algo que le preocupe especialmente, claro. Los vivos siempre son más peligrosos que los muertos.

Los «suyos» son un grupo variopinto. Su padre, Iggy y Mandy; Svetlana y el niño; Debbie Gallagher, si puedes creértelo; y todas las mujeres que han tenido la mala o buena fortuna de ponerse en su camino y siguen con vida. Siete, para ser exactos.

Ni las entiende ni quiere entenderlas. Si él fuera ellas, se habría ido hace bastante tiempo. O le habría pegado un tiro a Terry mientras dormía.

No es asunto suyo.

* * *

 Así que es 28 de noviembre del año 2017 y el frío empieza a notarse. Llevan meses apilando comida en lata y deshidratada, pero todavía no hay suficiente. Son demasiadas bocas y muy poca gente mueve el culo.

Lo que le lleva a:

—¡Iggy! ¡Sal de una puta vez! —Porque no hay   macarrones con queso en el universo suficientes como para que quiera pasar la noche fuera de casa. Los días son cada vez más y más cortos y las noches más frías. Hay que estar loco para quedarse fuera.

Iggy sale de la casa con un pitillo liado entre los labios y Debbie pegada a su espalda. Está agitando una hoja de papel y tiene las mejillas y las orejas completamente enrojecidas. Ian solía sonrojarse igual, lo cual es un pensamiento de mierda porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que siga acechándole..

—Os he hecho una lista —le espeta dándole a Mickey el papel—. Con colores. Y la cantidad de cada que necesitamos. Pero si encontráis más y queréis traerlo también…

Mickey se moja los labios, sin escucharla realmente. Iggy pone los ojos en blanco, en un gesto exagerado. Debbie es una pesada, pero su manía de hacer listas es jodidamente útil. Ha vivido antes y después de ellas y tiene claro cuál de las dos versiones es mejor.

—Relaja los pezones, Calzaslargas, sabemos cómo funciona.

—Calzaslargas. Guau, Mickey, con esa te has esforzado, ¿eh?

Debbie arquea una ceja y agita el papel. Mickey arquea las dos, más que nada porque a ese juego pueden jugar ambos. Pero acaba por coger el papel.

(Es mejor la versión con la lista, aunque eso signifique tener a Debbie pegada a su culo).

—¿Tenéis batería suficiente en la radio?

Ninguno de los dos le responde. Mickey dobla el papel dos veces y se lo guarda en los vaqueros antes de entrar en el coche del lado del copiloto. Iggy le palmea el hombro a Debbie como despedida:

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto —le recomienda. Ella levanta la mirada y estira las comisuras de la boca, en una sonrisa tímida. Mickey pretende no verlo y no tiene claro si Iggy también está haciendo como que no o realmente no lo hace—. Nos vemos luego.

—Tened cuidado.

La última vez que Mickey mira por el retrovisor, justo antes de que Indiana y Kasey vuelvan a cerrar la enorme valla metálica que protege su refugio, Debbie sigue allí.

* * *

 La cosa es que Mickey la entiende.

Entiende que está llegando a _esa edad_ y quiere tener a alguien junto a ella. Él también ha estado ahí, aunque en su caso el mundo todavía no se había ido a la mierda y el mayor drama consistía en ser un adolescente gay al sur de Chicago. Y no es que Debbie tenga muchas opciones a su alrededor: Iggy, Mickey o Terry.

(Es eso o hacerse bollera, lo que acabaría poniéndola en el punto de mira de Terry. Y no en el buen sentido).

Supone que si Ian estuviera allí querría otra cosa para su hermanita, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando te enlistas y hay un apocalipsis zombi: que tu opinión pasa a importar una mierda. Y tu hermana tiene probabilidades de acabar liándose con un bala perdida.

A veces se pregunta si a él le pasaría lo mismo si la situación fuera un poquito diferente. Si su padre no estuviera, si hubiera otros hombres además de él y su hermano en su grupo. Si fuera un poquito más valiente. A veces cree que sí. Que no otras, porque seamos sinceros: que todavía piense en Ian después de cuatro años y el fin del mundo es absolutamente patético.

* * *

 Mickey tiene una compañera de vida. No es que la haya pedido o la haya escogido, pero la tiene. Como cuando alguien tiene gonorrea.

(Exactamente como la gonorrea).

Con toda la mierda que ha pasado, es increíble que todavía esté viva.

Mickey no la conoce.

(Hay días que la conoce mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo). 

Es increíble lo cerca que puedes estar de alguien y que este siga siendo un total extraño. Svetlana es esa mujer que grita y le saca de sus casillas y que duerme al otro lado de la cama, con el niño entre los dos. Que le obliga a darle un beso

(aunque sea en la mejilla)

antes de salir a por más suministros. Que hace que Mandy salga de la habitación más rápido que tirarse un pedo y va de un lado a otro dando órdenes como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

Sabe que puede hacer más por ella, por su relación. Puede limpiar una de las casas del recinto y hacerla habitable, como hizo Iggy cuando Libby aún estaba viva. Pero eso solo provocará que pase más tiempo a solas con ella del que puede soportar y no tiene ni las ganas ni la paciencia. Así que, que la jodan.

Aunque, reconoce, que cumple su función. Su padre está feliz y no tiene a una adolescente enamoriscada de él porque lleva una alianza en el dedo. Nadie jode con Svetlana.

(Ni siquiera Mickey. Él no quiere y ella no ha vuelto a intentarlo después de la paja más bochornosa de su vida. Además, sería raro con el niño ahí en medio —otra razón más para no conseguir su propia casa).

Cree que podrían haber sido amigos.

(En un universo alterno o alguna otra mierda así).

* * *

 También tiene un hijo.

Se llama Yevgeny.

(«Llámalo como te salga del coño. No va a vivir lo suficiente como para que importe»).

Hay veces que es difícil mirarlo, porque le recuerda todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

(Parece un buen niño. Mientras no haga demasiado ruido y se mantenga a un lado, tampoco le molesta tanto).

* * *

Cruzan el río por el puente de la avenida Ashland sin tener que bajarse ni una vez del vehículo, aunque en la salida Iggy tiene que maniobrar un rato porque hay un coche abandonado en todo el puto medio. Iggy siempre amenaza con que va a hacerlo volar cualquier día de estos, pero ninguno de los dos se baja del vehículo para hacer algo al respecto.

Ahí sigue.

Mickey lleva el mapa. Lo sacó de un colmado cuando empezaron a adentrarse en la ciudad para conseguir alimento. Es pequeño y poco detallado. Pero le cabe en el bolsillo y está completamente rayado con las zonas que han ido revisando con el paso de los años.

Es como su pequeño tesoro.

Iggy callejea hasta que llegan a la 26 y detiene el coche justo antes de la avenida Kostner. Necesitan algo menos de cuarenta minutos para llegar allí, casi el doble de lo que tardarían en circunstancias normales. Justo a su derecha hay un viejo McDonald’s; a su izquierda una tienda de barrio, La Merced. Tiene las ventanas tapadas con carteles de los precios que hay en el interior

(están decolorados por el sol, pero aún se puede adivinar lo que ponía: «judías pintas 2 por 1,39», «carne de puerco sin hueso, 1,-9»)

y, aunque una de ellas está reventada, no parece que nadie intentase entrar después. Es solo un acto de vandalismo aislado.

A Mickey siempre le han gustado más las tiendas pequeñas: durante los disturbios, fueron las grandes superficies las que sufrieron el mayor golpe. Además, es más difícil que te salte un zombi de la nada cuando estás en un espacio de cuarenta metros cuadrados que en uno de mil.

No se molestan en cerrar el coche, aunque Iggy sí que lo deja a un lado antes de apagar el motor. Mickey marca la calle con un rotulador amarillo antes de salir de él.

La puerta está cerrada por una reja y un candado pesado. La cizalla que tienen es lo suficientemente grande y la corta como si fuera mantequilla.

(Joder, Mickey echa de menos la mantequilla).

Dentro huele a mierda. Como huele todo en este mundo. Al menos el aire no está cargado, gracias a la ventana rota. No hay electricidad, Mickey lo comprueba dos veces.

Trabajan rápido. Ignoran todo lo perecedero porque ya está perecido. Utilizan bolsas de basura y las llenan de pilas, chucherías, tabaco y alcohol. Mickey ha recolectado más mecheros en estos años de los que necesitará en toda su vida, pero aun así echa los que hay detrás del mostrador. Comida enlatada y conservas. No tardan más de diez minutos en vaciar la tienda y estar de vuelta en el coche.

* * *

Dos calles más allá hay un Target y un Food4Less. Superficies grandes. Si fuera por Mickey, se las saltaría. Colin e Iggy solían ir allí a mangar cerveza cuando eran jóvenes

(tercera y primera condena, respectivamente).

Pero la lista de Debbie es enorme y todavía hay espacio más que suficiente en el maletero. Y pueden tumbar los asientos de atrás para tener más.

Solo es una calle. Y es ahora o dentro de dos días, así que tampoco pierden nada.

Hay varias naves apelotonadas en línea recta, con grandes carteles para anunciarse. El parking está prácticamente vacío. Hay un todoterreno rojo con el capó levantado y una puerta abierta en medio. No sale humo del motor y la suciedad indica que lleva allí un buen tiempo. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

El Target tiene luces de emergencia que aún funcionan, pero no dan de cerca suficiente. Vagabundean con un par de carritos, iluminando a su paso con unas linternas.

Es casi normal, si tienes en cuenta que la mitad de los estantes están arrasados y que hay cosas tiradas por el suelo en todas partes. Hay varios zombis caminando por la tienda, atraídos hacia el sonido chirriante de los carritos al reverberar.

No son muchos y los rematan con los cuchillos. Tienen una semiautomática en el coche

(es una Heckler & Koch HK416, como las que llevan los marines.

De las que llevaban),

pero cargar con ella es un peso innecesario. Y hace demasiado ruido.

Así que cuchillos. Si las cosas se ponen demasiado serias, pistolas. No llevan nada que no puedan dejar atrás o que les impida el movimiento. Es más seguro así.

Iggy mete en el carro un par de baldas con ropa para niños de cuatro años, sin preocuparse en variarla. Es más de lo que nunca tuvieron ninguno de los dos y ya no hay niños ni profesores que se rían de ti porque siempre llevas lo mismo. Lo que sea. 

—¿Siguiente?

Mickey hace una mueca y raya con el rotulador sobre «Ropa para Yevgeny: 4 años».

—Tampones. Compresas —dice Mickey haciendo una mueca que Iggy imita al instante. Aun así, se inclina sobre el papel para echarle un vistazo.

—Para qué quieren tantos —pregunta—. Deberían encargarse ellas de sus cosas.

Mickey está de acuerdo. No porque le dé vergüenza, allí ya no hay ninguna cajera que le mire como si supiera una mierda. Solo son paquetitos de plástico de colorines. Pero ocupan un espacio que podrían ser para otras cosas mucho más útiles.

Lo único que ha conseguido al decirlo son malas miradas y una conversación que no quiere repetir nunca

(jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia)

con Svetlana sobre una copa-de-no-quiero-saberlo.

—Vamos a acabar con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

—Quiero coger un par de revistas —dice Iggy dejando a un lado su carrito.

Mickey no le sigue, se queda delante de una estantería de la que la mayor parte de los libros han sido derribados. Una veintena de princesas Barbie, con los unicornios más maricas que ha visto en su vida, miran hacia el techo.

Uno de los pocos que quedan en su sitio es un libro con tapa verde. Tiene en la portada un tiburón y un tren enfrentándose y se llama, muy previsiblemente, «Tiburón contra Tren». Es un libro estúpido, quizá le guste al crío. Está a punto de cumplir cuatro años y Mickey no tiene muy claro de qué se entera y de qué no. Al menos ya no se caga encima. Pero supone que es el tipo de libro que a él le habría gustado tener de pequeño, si es que sus padres se hubieran preocupado de que leyera libros y esas mierdas.

No lo coge.

Es casi como si hubiera una barrera física que se lo impidiera. Como si dar ese paso fuera a colocarlo en una categoría en la que no quiere encajar.

(No es tan estúpido como para pensar que va a cambiar nada mágicamente).

Se muerde el labio, decidiendo que siempre puede volver en otra ocasión. El libro no se va a mover de allí. Nadie va a intentar cogerlo, a nadie le importa un libro sobre un estúpido tiburón que se pelea con un estúpido tren.

Lo coge. Es fino, casi como una revista. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que abrió un libro

(no cree que haya uno solo en toda su casa).

Siempre puede guardarlo hasta que llegue el momento.

(Si llega. Si el crío no se muere antes).

—¡Ey, Iggy! ¿Tú quién crees que ganaría? ¿Un tiburón o un tren? —pregunta para escaparse del silencio.

—¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? —responde Iggy un par de pasillos más allá.

Intenta no pensarlo más y lo deja encima de las cajas de los tampones. Parece completamente fuera de lugar, como el hombre que le está mirando al otro lado del pasillo. Mickey tarda un segundo en procesarlo, pero es suficiente para que el hombre se vea descubierto y dé un par de pasos al frente. Es negro y no llegará a la treintena. Va afeitado, viste una chaqueta militar y le está apuntando con una carabina M4. Mickey no es tan estúpido para intentar sacar su propia pistola, acabará convertido en puré antes de alcanzarla. Le enseña las palmas de sus manos, intentando no parecer amenazador.

(Aunque se ha visto al espejo. Tanto Iggy como él gritan por todos los poros «peligro. El perro muerde».

El perro son ellos).

—Tranquilo —dice—. No hace falta ponerse nervioso.

—No quiero haceros daño. —Echa un vistazo rápido hacia el pasillo por el que entró Iggy antes de volver a poner su mirada en Mickey.

—Pues baja el puto arma —le espeta entre dientes. Él hace el ademán de obedecerle, como si se estuviera decidiendo a hacerlo. Pero debe de cambiar de opinión rápido, porque vuelve a apuntar con ella a Mickey en cuanto da un paso al frente.

Y no es como si no le hubieran disparado más veces de lo que a le gustaría, tanto antes como después del fin del mundo, pero eso no hace que sea más sencillo. Sabe que no tiene que ponerle nervioso, pero es una meta un tanto difícil cuando lo único que quieres hacer es reventarle los dientes contra el suelo.

—Vale, campeón —acepta con amargura—, no quieres hacernos daño. Continúa con tu camino, nosotros continuamos con el nuestro. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

—Yo… —Vuelve a mirar hacia el pasillo y Mickey lo hace también. Los libros siguen amontonados en sus estanterías, como si nada hubiese pasado. Desde allí no se ve la cabeza de Iggy en el pasillo de las revistas.

Se pregunta dónde coño está y si no se está enterando de que están encañonando a su hermano.

(Típico de Iggy).

—Necesito que hagáis algo por mí —explica mojándose los labios en un gesto que debe de ser de nerviosismo. Mickey arquea ambas cejas y no se muerde la lengua al decir «que te jodan».

—Que te jodan.

—Os pagaré.

—El dinero no vale nada. —Lo sabe bien. Svetlana guarda una maleta llena de billetes que ha sacado de no sabe dónde bajo su cama. El único uso que tendrán será para calentarse el día que no encuentren butano.

—No con dinero, tenemos…

Mickey quiere saber qué tienen, pero no llega a terminar la frase.

* * *

Iggy sale de la nada y le embiste. Mickey se hace una bola, protegiéndose la cara con los brazos

(ya le han disparado antes, muchas gracias)

y apenas es capaz de apartar la vista del arma, esperando las balas que nunca llegan.

* * *

Tarda un momento en reaccionar. Están retozando por el suelo, Iggy con la M4 agarrada como si la vida le fuera en ello. El hombre parece más interesado en quitarse a Iggy de encima que en conservarla. Mickey no espera más y saca su pipa, una vieja Remington Rand. Iggy está encima, presionando la M4 contra el pecho del hombre. No tiene un tiro limpio, si se mueven demasiado podría acabar volándole los sesos a su hermano. Así que dispara al aire. Una vez.

Va a atraer a todos los zombis de la  zona

(por suerte, no parece que haya muchos),

pero a estas alturas le pueden dar por culo a todo. El hombre deja de luchar e Iggy se hace definitivamente con la M4, apuntándole con ella.

Aprieta el gatillo sin pensarlo y no pasa nada. El hombre ni siquiera parpadea cuando el único sonido es el de la cámara vacía. Iggy mira a la M4, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca entreabierta.

—Hijo de puta —le dice usando la culata para  golpearle la cara.

Vuelve a levantarla para darle un segundo, pero el hombre levanta las manos en un gesto protector. Un hilillo de sangre le está saliendo de la nariz.

—¡Vale, vale! —jadea.

Iggy gira la cabeza hacia Mickey, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

No es que sea un pelele, pero siempre se ha fiado más en que Mickey tome la decisión correcta. Si le preguntas a Mickey por qué, te dirá que no tiene ni puta idea. Pero Iggy tiene esa confianza ciega que tienen los niños hacia sus hermanos mayores.

(Solo que Iggy es mayor que él).

—Hombre muerto —le dice, porque el muy imbécil se ha atrevido a apuntarles con un arma directamente a la cara. Porque le ha apuntado a él. Y el hecho de que tuviera el cargador vacío no es más que circunstancial.

Hijo de puta.

* * *

Iggy le golpea dos veces más en la cara. Suena como si le hubiera roto la nariz, la culata de un M4 es jodidamente más dura que una mano.

Mickey no hace demasiado caso, está atento a sus alrededores. No puede quitarse el «tenemos» de la cabeza. Si hay más gente cerca, no piensa dejar que les pille desprevenidos

(otra vez).

Y luego está el murmullo. Es como una sirena silenciosa que se te agarra al pecho. Un aviso de que los zombis se acercan.

Uno aparece por el final del pasillo. Es un cadáver viejo, lo sabe por los movimientos lentos y erráticos. Mickey suele tener buena puntería, pero espera a que se acerque un poco más para apretar el gatillo. No necesita malgastar balas.

—¡Crack! —lloriquea el militar, atrayendo definitivamente todo su interés de nuevo al enfrentamiento. Iggy detiene el que iba a ser el cuarto golpe.

—¿Qué? —pregunta apretando el gatillo.

 La cabeza del zombi sale disparada hacia atrás y cae como un peso muerto. Iggy le lanza una mirada rápida para comprobar que todo está correcto, antes de devolver su atención al hombre.

Él utiliza el momento para recomponerse. El pecho le sube y le baja con fuerza y tiene los ojos enrojecidos. La cara ensangrentada.

—¡Eso es lo que os estaba ofreciendo, joder! —jadea, recuperando de algún sitio los cojones que nunca tuvo—. ¡Medio kilo de crack!

Crack debe de ser una especie de palabra mágica, porque hace que se le ponga la carne de gallina y no tenga tantas ganas de reventarle los dientes contra nada. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se colocó, aunque tiene la sensación de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. El alcohol no es lo mismo. Las palmas de sus manos le pican y puede ver como Iggy se ha quedado completamente rígido.

Llevan meses hablando de conseguir semillas de maría y plantarlas. Sí, probablemente los dos estén igual de desesperados por un buen viaje.

—¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer si es un farol? —gruñe Iggy metiéndole el cañón de la M4 en la boca, sin importarle que el cargador esté vacío.

El hombre asiente.

Mickey dedica un momento a mirarlo. Lleva botas de montañismo marrones y pantalones verdes, como si fueran parte del uniforme militar; un cinturón con múltiples bolsas y un machete alrededor de la pernera.

(Se acerca lo suficiente como para quitárselo. Uno nunca es lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Está etiquetado como «Propiedad de los Estados Unidos»).

Es un soldadito. Raso, por los galones de su chaqueta. Ya ha dicho que pertenece a un grupo más grande. Ni de coña ha llegado hasta allí solo con lo puesto.

Encuentra una mochila de montañismo apoyada desde donde le estaba observando. Parece llena y pesa un quintal. Mickey siempre se ha vanagloriado de tener fuerza en los brazos, pero no sabría decir hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar cargando ese peso muerto.

—No está ahí —le dice.

—Bien, John Lovewell, —Mickey arquea una ceja—, ¿y dónde coño está?

* * *

De todas formas vacía el contenido de la mochila abriéndola con el propio machete del soldadito. Nunca se sabe qué tesoros lleva un hombre si no se busca.

Barritas y polvos de proteínas. Polvos para hacer refrescos y sustitutivos de comida. Avena, leche en polvo. Vitaminas. Latas de pescado y fruta. Una cantidad absurda de carbón activado. Toallitas húmedas.

Necesitaría estar muriéndose de hambre para tocar la mitad de esas cosas. Loco para la otra. La cara que pone Iggy al echarle un vistazo, aún con el cañón del arma demasiado cerca de la cara del soldado, es un reflejo exacto de cómo se siente Mickey.

—En Uptown. —Mickey abre los bolsillos pequeños. Hay una brújula, una navaja multiusos

(se los guarda)

y un pequeño mapa de bolsillo.

Casi le sorprende encontrárselo rayado como si fuera el suyo propio. No es que sienta una punzada de envidia o alguna mierda así. Es la simple y llana realización de que, al igual que ellos, otra gente ha estado haciendo incursiones en busca de provisiones. El tiempo es finito. Llegará un día en el que no quede ni una tienda en todo Chicago sin ser saqueada. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—Estás muy al sur —dice Iggy. Y es cierto. Las últimas zonas marcadas son Hermosa y Belmont Craign. Y ni siquiera están completamente rayadas—. Estás en Lawndale.

—Cícero —corrige Mickey volviendo a fijarse en la zona de Uptown. Hay manzanas enteras rayadas con un bolígrafo negro, deben de haberse estado moviendo por la zona mucho tiempo.

—En Cícero —repite Iggy en un tono ligeramente irritado.

—Por eso necesito ayuda —farfulla—. Llevadme hasta allí y el crack es vuestro.

Iggy y Mickey comparten una mirada. Ir hasta Uptown es una puta locura. Habría que rodear todas las zonas urbanas y volver a cruzar el río. Y vete tú a saber si algún otro puente estará lo suficientemente despejado. Sin contar que luego tendrán que desandar todo lo andado.

Además, entre el contenido de los carritos y lo que vayan a sacar de Food4Less deberían tener el coche lleno. Son cosas que necesitan más que unas noches divertidas. Podría ser una trampa.

—Dijiste tenemos —le recuerda Mickey relamiéndose los labios, a sabiendas de que tanto él como Iggy han tomado ya una decisión.

El soldado se echa un poco hacia atrás, apoyando su cráneo contra el suelo. Un error. Ha cometido un error y acaba de darse cuenta.

—Sí —acepta a media voz.

—¿Estás solo? ¿Te están esperando en Uptown?

El soldado se encoge de hombros, todo lo que puede tumbado en el suelo y con Iggy encima. Es una respuesta de mierda, pero es suficiente para Mickey.

Sí y sí.

* * *

Mickey le ata las manos con cinta americana, por la espalda. Iggy se cuelga la M4 del hombro y vuelve un momento al pasillo de las revistas para volver con un par de ellas. Iggy arquea ambas cejas y le enseña sus portadas.

Son revistas guarras. Mickey copia su expresión, más por lo absurdo que porque las encuentre divertidas. Supone que es la versión de «Tiburón contra Tren» de su hermano. Y es justo ahí donde acaba, encima del libro infantil.

Es imposible esquivar a los muertos a la salida, los disparos y la pelea los han atraído, así que avanzan más lentamente para poder rematarlos. El soldado no intenta huir en ningún momento, aunque ha protestado cuando han dejado el contenido de su mochila atrás.

Le han metido un tampón en la nariz para absorber la sangre y el muy idiota les ha preguntado si están con un grupo más grande.

(«Cierra la puta boca»).

Llenan tanto el coche que no pueden ver nada por el retrovisor. El soldado se sienta detrás con una advertencia:

—Si intentas cualquier cosa, te hago un Vincent Vega.

—¿Uh? —murmura Iggy montándose en el sitio del copiloto.

—Le pego un tiro a Marvin en la cara —explica Mickey cerrando la puerta y volviendo a enganchar los cables del puente para arrancar el motor.

—Me llamo Jerry —dice—. Jerry Park.

Tiene el «PARK» bordado en la chaqueta. Puede que sea su chaqueta. Puede que matara a alguien para conseguirla, no es como si importase.

—Felicidades —replica Mickey. Iggy se ríe como si fuera un gran chiste. Mickey también, porque la vida se ha vuelto muy monótona y Jerry Park, con su estúpido tampón colgando de la nariz, es lo mejor que ha pasado últimamente.

Es una pena que vayan a tener que matarlo después.


	2. Dos hombres malos

Mickey intenta rodear el centro todo lo posible, no poder ir por autopista es una mierda. Meterse en ella es peor, si cabe. Demasiado llena de coches olvidados, imposible de transitar. Van a tardar eones en llegar y luego en volver. Intenta no pensar en eso.

—Vas a tener que hablarnos de tu grupo antes de que lleguemos allí —dice Iggy poco después de pasar Austin, quitando por completo la música. Mickey siempre ha sido más de _thrash metal_ , Iggy de ópera rock. La única cinta que tienen es una recopilación popera de los noventa que apesta. 

Mickey supone que es mejor que nada.

Jerry no responde inmediatamente. Está sentado de lado, probablemente las manos en su espalda le molesten. Que se joda.

—No hay grupo —dice al fin, cuando Iggy alarga la mano para volver a conectar la música—. Solo somos el sargento y yo.

Pega un salto cuando Mickey pasa por encima de un zombi, como si se le hubiera olvidado dónde están. Deja una mancha en el cristal delantero y el cuerpo sale volando a uno de los lados. Enciende el limpiaparabrisas, que chirría y extiende la mancha.

—¿Tuvisteis que separaros? —pregunta, porque la vida es demasiado aburrida y cualquier historia nueva es buena para entretenerse. Las anécdotas propias se han vuelto repetitivas y aburridas. Si vuelve a oír cómo Tracey Chapman le hizo una paja a Iggy en los vestuarios durante décimo curso se pegará un tiro.

—Nos estábamos quedando sin comida —responde y hay un tono de desdén en su voz. Mickey no cae en él, cuando todo esto termine es probable que ninguno de los dos, de ellos dos, esté con vida.

Son peligrosos para su propia supervivencia.

—Así que tú simplemente cogiste tu petate y saliste a por más.

—Joder, cada día los soldados son más estúpidos —se burla Iggy codeando a Mickey.

—No pretendía irme tan lejos —replica Jerry—. Uptown está llena de infectados…

—¿Infectados? —repite Iggy—. Son putos zombis.

—Es… —Jerry se encoge de hombros—. No nos permitían llamarlos así en el ejército. Decían que los mitificábamos.

Iggy y Mickey se miran.

—El ejército ya no existe —le espeta Mickey. La última señal de radio sobre refugios la recibieron tres años atrás. Desde entonces, solo ruido de estática y conversaciones puntuales entre ellos—. Mitificados o no, los zombis os han dado por culo.

Y para demostrar su supremacía sobre ellos, gira el volante para atropellar a uno que pasa cerca.

* * *

—¿No se supone que los sargentos tienen regimientos o alguna mierda así? —pregunta Iggy al cabo de un rato.

—Escuadrones —corrige Mickey—; grupos de cuatro.

»Vuestro sargento no debe de ser muy bueno haciendo su trabajo —añade con una sonrisita socarrona en los labios.

Jerry le sostiene la mirada por el retrovisor, antes de apartarla.

—Que te jodan.

—Bueno, se supone que ese es su trabajo, ¿no? —añade solo para molestarle—. Cuidar de su gente. Si solo quedáis dos…

—Lo hace.

—No sabía que te interesase tanto el ejército —comenta Iggy.

—No tanto —dice, dándose cuenta de que quizá ha hablado demasiado—, es solo… de películas y cosas así.

Y de escuchar a Ian hablar del tema una y otra vez durante dos veranos enteros. Sabe más sobre el ejército de lo que jamás podría necesitar.

—Todo el mundo muere —responde Jerry con amargura.

Iggy gira ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, con su expresión simpática perdida. Es verdad, todo el mundo muere. Ellos han tenido suerte, supone. Colin estaba en la cárcel cuando todo empezó. A punto de conseguir la provisional, ironías de la vida. Iggy y Mickey fueron a buscar a Joey y a su familia,  pero ya no estaban.

Libby… Mickey no sabe qué pensar de ella. No la conocía antes del inicio del fin y no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellos. A Iggy le gustaba. Iggy a veces tiene esa expresión o, más bien, esa falta de expresión.

(A veces Mickey se pregunta si él pone esa cara alguna vez).

Es fácil no tener grandes pérdidas cuando no tienes nada.

—¿No hay una gran historia detrás? —pregunta por cambiar de tema.

* * *

—Desertamos —reconoce al final—, estábamos en una base en Georgia.

—Eso está a tomar por culo —dice  Iggy con algo parecido a admiración en su tono.

—Vinimos en helicóptero, no andando —corrige con condescendencia.

—Vigila el tono —advierte Mickey. Porque, joder, es cierto que quiere escuchar la historia, pero no va a aguantar a un soldadito cretino que se cree mejor que ellos.

—He oído que el ejército está lleno de maricas —comenta Iggy con mala leche y volviendo a sonreír.

Jerry se echa hacia atrás, apretando los labios, y nadie dice nada más en un buen rato.

* * *

Iggy y Mickey cambian de sitio tras una parada para mear en medio de Irving Park. Mickey abre un par de cervezas y un paquete de Pringles.

—¡Ey! —exclama Iggy con una alegría exagerada.

—Relaja los pezones, la cerveza está caliente y las patatas son sabor normal.

Abre las latas de cerveza y las deja en el sujetavasos. Se mete un puñado de patatas en la boca

(si Svetlana estuviera aquí diría que come como un cerdo)

y se las ofrece a Iggy. Pueden ser sabor normal y estar un poco rancias, pero el salado contra su lengua es puta maravilla. Mil veces mejor que la comida de cuchara que Svetlana se empeña en servirles. Puede ver a Jerry siguiendo sus movimientos gracias al retrovisor.

(Iggy no es mucho más fino comiendo que él).

—¿Por qué desertasteis? —se sorprende preguntando, encarándose hacia él. Lleva un rato pensándolo, teniendo en cuenta lo que hay, la única razón que se le ocurre es querer pegarse la juerga de su vida.  Como un gran «que te jodan» al fin del mundo.

(Aunque no parece de esos).

Jerry aparta la mirada del paquete de patatas y la clava en él. El único que se mueve de los tres es Iggy, para coger más o para tomar un trago de la lata.

Mickey se da por vencido pronto y le ofrece una. Jerry tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar y en estirar el cuello para metérsela de una vez en la boca.

Quizá, si la situación hubiese sido ligeramente diferente, podría ser excitante

(no es especialmente guapo, pero es alto y tiene un cuello fuerte y unos hombros marcados).

Pero la patata se parte y la mitad le cae a su regazo. Y la cuerda del tampón se le mete en la boca y acaba escupiendo para sacársela.

Así que Mickey solo arruga la nariz y espera.

—Objeción de conciencia —dice.

—¿Lo qué? —pregunta Iggy con la boca llena. Mickey no pregunta, pero él tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

Jerry sonríe, como si no pudiera acabar de creérselo, y  cuando responde lo hace con un tono de superioridad:

—Significa que no estábamos de acuerdo con las órdenes del Mayor Parish porque nos parecían inmorales. —Bueno, eso le pega más—. Así que nos marchamos.

Durante unos instantes, solo se escucha a Iggy comiendo. Mickey intenta imaginarse cómo debería de ser aquello. Jerry parece mayor que él, quizá llegando a la treintena. Parece formal, _legal_.

No tiene que volver a preguntar. Jerry parece dispuesto a seguir hablando, ya que se ha abierto:

—Se estaba convirtiendo todo en un campo de concentración —gruñe, un poco a la defensiva—. Como putos nazis.

—Tú y tu sargento.

—Apuesto a que hay más de una historia guarra entre ellos —bromea Iggy sonriendo de medio lado y dándole un codazo a Mickey. No sonríe y tampoco lo hace Jerry, que aprieta los labios y murmura un débil «que te jodan» que lo único que consigue es que Iggy sonría más y se ría.

—Todo el escuadrón —replica—. Los cinco.

—Oh, ¿orgías entonces?

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde teníais vuestra base? ¿El campo de concentración? —pregunta Mickey. Porque son los vivos los peligrosos. Y si hay un montón de personas bajo el mando de los remanentes del ejército… pueden ser un problema.

—Georgia. Se supone que los hay repartidos por todo el país.

—¿El más cercano?

Jerry entorna los ojos, parece pensárselo.

—Elgin.

Bueno, suficientemente lejos como para que no se volviera a morderle el culo. Por el momento.

Cualquier cosa que no sea Chicago y sus alrededores inmediatos parece de otro mundo.

—¿Eso está en el estado? —pregunta Iggy, probablemente pensando algo muy parecido.

—Al norte. Una ciudad pequeña.

—Probablemente más segura que Chicago. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

—El Sarg, Flores y Attwood tenían familia en la ciudad. —Mickey vuelve a mirarlo—. Fede no quería quedarse sola. Así que…

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Encontrasteis a alguno? —pregunta, a sabiendas de que la respuesta va a ser una historia triste. Solo son _El Sarg_ y él, ¿o no? A pesar de todo, sigue siendo la mejor  que ha oído en un largo tiempo, así que.  Tiene que reconocer que no le importaría que incluyera algún detalle más escabroso.

No lo hace.

—No. Seguimos con nuestras órdenes…

—Pensé que habíais desertado —le corrige Iggy.

—¿Que eran?

—Buscar supervivientes —dice Jerry—. Solo que luego no les llevamos a Elgin.

»Somos soldados. Eso es lo que debe hacer el ejército: proteger a la gente.

Mickey se ríe. Sí, claro, seguro. La parte del campo de concentración se parece un poco más a la imagen que tiene sobre el ejército que la que proyecta Jerry.

—Lo que tú digas, campeón.

* * *

—¿Salvasteis a muchos?

—No.

Iggy gira a la derecha. A lo lejos se ve el lago Míchigan.

* * *

—Pero sí que encontramos a gente —añade al cabo de un rato. Mickey supone que lo está haciendo más por sí mismo que por ellos. Como una especie de confesión, supone. Limpiar su conciencia, compartir su historia—. Aseguramos la zona, conseguimos provisiones. Esas cosas. Funcionó durante un tiempo.

»Una pareja de ancianos y tres niñas. La pareja estaba casada, las niñas iban juntas a la escuela.

Mickey apuesta que sería capaz de recitar sus nombres. Él no conoce a la mitad de las mujeres que viven con ellos. Y sabe que parte de su seguridad y comodidad cuando está en casa se debe a ellas, pero no encuentra las fuerzas ni el tiempo.

—El señor Dukes, —Efectivamente—, estaba enfermo, del corazón.

»Fue por la noche —añade y, cuando sigue hablando, lo hace con una voz baja y amarga—: Cuando me quise dar cuenta… agarré al Sarg y lo saqué de allí.

Mickey se lo imagina. Se imagina el gimnasio de un instituto con sacos de dormir. Con el anciano muriendo en medio de la noche, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Solo tiene que girar el cuello para morder a su mujer. Los soldados no tienen tiempo para reaccionar. No hay luz. Son demasiados. Intenta visualizar a Jerry Park, en camisa interior y calzoncillos levantándose y buscando el arma. Dándose cuenta de que es demasiado tarde. Despertando a su sargento.

(Un hombre que ha pasado la cuarentena, con el pelo rapado y una cicatriz elegante en la mejilla).

Le ofrece otra patata.

—Apuesto a que el _Sarg_ es tu putita después de eso —dice Iggy alargando el cuello y sonriendo abiertamente.

—No.

—¿Qué? —añade Mickey, porque provocarlo es divertido y volver a quedarse callado sería demasiado raro—. ¿Estáis enamorados?

—No soy gay —dice acalorado.

—No hace falta ser marica —replica Iggy con la sonrisa en los labios—, en el reformatorio lo hacen algunos. Colin tenía una putita cuando coincidimos allí.

—No se habla mierda de los muertos —gruñe Mickey más porque está incómodo que porque lo crea. No quiere que la discusión pase a las veces que él estuvo en el reformatorio y si tuvo o no una putita

(la respuesta es que no. Evidentemente. No es estúpido).

—Colin no está muerto. —El tono de voz de Iggy ni siquiera tiembla, pero Mickey nota como aprieta las manos alrededor del volante—. Está en la cárcel.

Y después, sin dejar que nadie le contradiga, añade:

—¿Entonces? ¿Es tu putita? ¿Al menos te la chupa?

—¡Iggy! —protesta Mickey haciendo una mueca.

—Que te jodan.

—¡Sí que te la chupa! —exclama, tamborileando los dedos contra el volante. Mickey está a punto de recordarle que se están jugando medio kilo de crack antes de que pare el coche y le haga un Vincent Vega a Jerry Park.

Pero Iggy no parece a punto de hacer ninguna tontería. Solo divertido, como si hiciera mucho, mucho tiempo que no se lo pasara tan bien.

—Tendría que estar desesperado para dejar que un tío me la chupara —continúa, para la incomodidad de Jerry y la de Mickey—. Desesperado como, no sé, no haber visto a una mujer en diez, veinte años o así.

»Tío, —Vuelve a alargar el cuello para mirar a Jerry por el retrovisor—, tenías que haber salvado a una de las colegialas. Para la próxima ya lo sabes.

Casi puede ver a Iggy girando la cabeza y preguntándole cómo de desesperado tendría que estar para dejar que un tío se la chupara. Traga saliva y mira por la ventanilla del coche, dispuesto a redirigir el tema a terrenos más seguros:

—¿No teníais a nadie haciendo guardia? —pregunta, tomando un trago largo de cerveza. Las manos le sudan y ya no tiene tanta hambre como un minuto atrás.

Jerry parpadea y baja la mirada un segundo. Debe de decidir que prefiere esa salida, porque responde con voz débil:

—Se supone que tienes que vigilar a los de fuera, no a los de dentro.

—Vamos, que estabas tú de guardia —adivina Iggy con tono jocoso.

—Pasa de mí —replica cabreado, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo—. Queríais saber cuántos somos: dos. Ya está.

* * *

Prueban todos los puentes que dan directamente a Uptown y están todos cortados, así que acaban dejando el coche.

Medio kilo de crack es medio kilo de crack.

Merece las molestias. 

* * *

—Era peluquero en Atlanta —dice Jerry en el puente de Irving Park.

—Nunca quise enlistarme, pero era el requisito para que dejaran entrar a mi madre en el campamento de refugiados. —En el de la Avenida Montrose.

—Solo he estado con dos mujeres en mi vida. —En el de Lawrence—. Lupe era mi novia del instituto, hice todo bien con ella. Pero no la quería.

»Fede murió antes de que pudiera decírselo. 

Mickey tiene que reconocer que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de lo que está intentando. De lo que lleva intentando todo el rato en el coche, con su historia. No está intentando limpiar su conciencia, más bien que le cojan cariño.

O que se apiaden de él lo suficiente como para no matarlo.

Deja que Iggy meta unas cuantas provisiones en una bolsa de basura (ahora se arrepiente de haber dejado atrás e inservible la mochila de Jerry) y se encara al soldado.

—¿Te acuerdas de esas películas en las que hay un chico y una chica? —le pregunta arqueando una ceja. Ve por el rabillo del ojo como los hombros de Iggy se tensan un poco. Está escuchando.

—Sí —responde Jerry muy quieto.

—¿Ves que hay veces que a la chica la atrapan unos hombres muy malos y el chico tiene que recorrer cielo y tierra para salvarla?

Hay algo en la expresión de Jerry que se tranquiliza. El estúpido cordón del tampón se mueve cuando él asiente. Mickey no lo aguanta más y se lo quita. Lo deja caer en la carretera, ya a nadie le importa. Jerry hace una mueca, como si le hubiera dolido, pero no se queja. Bien, porque Mickey nunca ha tenido demasiada paciencia con la gente que no sabe aguantar el dolor.

—Nosotros somos esos hombres muy malos.

Nadie se lo discute.

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? —dice Iggy y, por el tono que está usando, Mickey sí lo hace—. Que tú eres la putita del _Sarg_ , Jerry.

Sí. Eso se estaba imaginando.

—Deja ya el temita —gruñe Mickey caminando entre los coches, con el machete de Jerry en una mano y la bolsa que preparó Iggy en la otra.

—No, en serio. Ataque zombi y lo primero que hace el tío es ir corriendo en su rescate. Se están quedando sin provisiones y sale solo a por ellas. Tío, te ha dado fuerte.

—No soy maricón —insiste Jerry apretando los dientes. Iggy sonríe de lado a lado. Si le estuviera hablando a él, Mickey le habría partido la jeta un buen rato atrás. Pero está hablando con Jerry, el soldado-peluquero de Atlanta con los brazos atados a la espalda—. Pero tú estás muy obsesionado con todo esto. ¿Estás seguro que tú no lo eres?

La expresión simpática de Iggy desaparece.

—Voy a disfrutar matándote —le dice—. Cabronazo. 

—Hicimos un trato —le recuerda Jerry dejando escapar un pequeño gallo y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Mickey suspira. Iggy sigue jugando con él, pero que él se esté dando cuenta no quita que Jerry lo haga. 

—Eso fue antes de que me insultases.

Jerry es un negro grande y fuerte, pero Iggy nunca ha sido bueno escogiendo sus peleas. Si le diera un cabezazo le tendría viendo las estrellas y Mickey tendría que matarlo. Así que da un par de pasos hasta que sus pechos se chocan manteniéndole la mirada.

—Dejad de hacer gilipolleces —ordena Mickey—. No aquí, Iggy.

Tarda un momento en reaccionar. Gira un poco la cabeza y sonríe, como si todo estuviera bien.

—Estoy tocándole los cojones —replica Iggy, dándole un par de palmaditas a Jerry en la mejilla, pasando la mano por delate de Mickey—. Todo bien, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

* * *

—No hace falta que diga que ni se habla ni se dispara en Uptown, porque como alguno de los dos la cague le voy a pegar un tiro entre pecho y espalda.

Mickey chasquea los dedos para captar su atención.

—Ni se habla ni se dispara.

* * *

Aunque Uptown no es la zona más urbana de Chicago, se nota que en el pasado vivía mucha más gente allí de la que ha vivido nunca en Canaryville. Hay zombis en todas partes, como si fuera un lunes por la mañana y la gente estuviera saliendo para ir a trabajar. Hay más y más de ellos a medida que se van acercando al lago Míchigan.

Es Iggy el que lo dice, después de luchar durante dos minutos para sacar su cuchillo (de caza, con parte del filo dentado) del temple de un hombre de mediana edad vestido con traje.

—Va a ser imposible llegar —protesta, pero en ningún momento dice que deberían darse la vuelta. Mickey agradece no tener que discutirlo. Las horas que son, se pondrá el sol mucho antes de que sean capaces de volver a casa. Y una cosa es cruzar un puente, pero sí que hay que estar loco para conducir de noche.

Todos los zombis y todos los supervivientes a varios kilómetros a tu alrededor sabrán que estás ahí y a dónde te diriges. Un puto suicidio.

Eso sin contar que si quieren hacer noche en cualquier otro lugar, tendrían que encontrar refugio y… No. Casi es mejor confiar que Jerry tiene un sitio seguro en el que poder quedarse. Aunque haya algo de sangre primero.

Es mejor seguir con el plan.

—Deberíamos disfrazarnos —añade mirando a Mickey. Mickey mira a su alrededor, han ido limpiando la calle según avanzaban. Pero delante de ellos sigue habiendo muertos. Una mujer

(joven, con un vestido floreado)

da pasitos cortos hacia ellos, moviendo exageradamente la mano izquierda. Casi como si estuviera nadando. El movimiento es lo suficientemente errático para que acabe llamando la atención de los que están más cerca.

Un poco de mala suerte y tendrán una horda encima en un parpadeo.

—Disfrazarnos —repite Jerry con cinismo—. Sí, claro. Yo me pido el de bailarina.

—Es buena idea. —Mickey le ignora, cogiendo al que ha matado Iggy por la pechera y arrastrándolo hasta el callejón. Saca el rollo de bolsas de basura y deja que Iggy haga los honores de abrirlo en canal. Jerry jadea y da un paso atrás. Si a esas alturas se girase y saliese corriendo, Mickey cree que rompería la regla de no disparar. Han llegado jodidamente lejos para esto.

—¿Crees que será suficiente para los tres?

—Siempre podemos coger otro. —Utiliza el machete para abrir tres agujeros en la bolsa y repite el proceso en dos más.

Podrían hacerlo directamente sobre la ropa que llevan, pero no es agradable pasar la noche con sangre reseca en el pecho. Así que se ponen las bolsas por encima y las embarran con el interior del zombi. Jerry les mira con una expresión que pasa entre asqueada y curiosa. Mickey está a punto de decirle que valdría casi cualquier cosa que enmascare el olor, como gasolina. Pero se muerde la lengua: el soldadito no necesita trucos de supervivencia.

Al final necesita coger a la del vestido de flores. Lleva un anillo de compromiso que, al verlo Iggy, le quita cortándole el dedo.

—Bonito, ¿eh? —pregunta sosteniendo el dedo en alto, como si fuera un trofeo.

—Tienes tiendas repletas de ellos —responde Mickey colocando la bolsa encima de Jerry y embarrándolo todo lo que puede. Jerry tiene los dientes apretados, pero no protesta cuando Mickey coloca uno de los órganos sobre su hombro con una sonrisa macabra. Iggy se encoge de hombros, tira el dedo a un lado y se guarda el anillo en el pantalón dejando un rastro de sangre negruzca.

—No se habla —explica Mickey a Jerry dándole una palmada en el pecho—. No se corre. No se hace ningún gesto. Si te atacan, estás solo.

No le dice que si atacan a cualquiera de ellos dos, debe seguir avanzando o será un zombi más. Tampoco le suelta las manos.

* * *

La primera vez que lo hicieron, a Mickey le latía tan rápido el corazón que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho. Fue idea de Iggy. De un Iggy que todavía tenía sus suministros de maría. Y había sido con gasolina.

Aún no se cree que funcionara.

O que de verdad aceptara hacerlo.

(La gasolina funciona mejor).

Pero los zombis no te ven. Saben que estás ahí, porque siempre lo saben. Pero no te ven. Alargan sus cuellos, te buscan con sus ojos opacos y giran sus cabezas de un lado al otro.

(Si es que todavía pueden girar la cabeza).

Y si tienes los cojones de andar entre ellos, hay veces que es el camino más rápido y seguro.

* * *

Tardan una eternidad.

El sol prácticamente se ha puesto cuando llegan a la valla. No son más que rejillas metálicas insertadas en bloques de hormigón. Como si las hubieran sacado de una obra. A Mickey no le gustan, parece demasiada protección solo para dos personas. Demasiadas molestias las de encontrar los bloques y moverlos hasta allí. El limpiar toda la zona.

Iggy abre una de las vallas y deja que pasen primero.

El perímetro no es muy grande, la carretera y la entrada a los edificios que lo rodean. Justo en el corte de la calle Sheridan con la Avenida Windsor. Hay una señal de tráfico de prohibido con un «no entrar» al otro lado de la valla, frente a un aparcamiento.

Jerry señala con la cabeza una casa de dos plantas, con una farmacia, una tienda de alimentación y un local vacío justo debajo

(«TIENDA EN ALQUILER» rezan diversos carteles pegados en sus ventanas. Están decolorados y amarillentos).

Solo este último parece intacto.

—Tengo las llaves en el bolsillo —dice Jerry. Iggy suelta una risita floja, que se gana una mala mirada por parte de Mickey. Puede que estén fuera de peligro, pero realmente necesitan mantener el tipo. Lo que menos les interesa es hacer ruido suficiente como para encontrarse al día siguiente rodeados por zombis.

—Yo no voy a meter la mano ahí dentro.

Mickey se quita la bolsa con cuidado, asegurándose de que no le toque la cara, y lo tira a un lado. Se ha manchado un poco las mangas del jersey que lleva.

—Deja ya el jodido tema. —sisea Jerry, intentando mantener el tono y sin acabar de conseguirlo.

—Estate quieto —aconseja acercándose. No quiere tener más sangre encima, así que le quita primero la bolsa. Hay una llave en uno de sus bolsillos y Mickey se la queda mirando un rato. Es raro ver algo que antes era tan normal. Desde que empezó todo, la única llave que ha utilizado Mickey es una palanca. O una cizalla, si es para un candado.

—Es el 4535.

—Bien. Solo tú y el Sarg —añade, solo para asegurarse.

—Solo yo y el Sarg —confirma. Mickey se frota la comisura de la boca con el pulgar, intentando buscar una mentira que no ha encontrado antes—. Pero…

Jerry se moja los labios, no continúa. Mickey entorna los ojos y espera un par de segundos antes de decidir que no merece la pena.

—Te cortaré los cojones como haya alguien más —advierte antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Lo primero que llama la atención es que el portal está limpio. No limpio como «no ha pasado nadie en dos años». Limpio como «acaba de venir la señora de la limpieza». Bueno, quizá Mickey está exagerando un poco. Pero sí está más limpio de lo que ha estado su casa nunca. Y no huele a podrido, lo cuál ya es de por sí un milagro, porque es el olor de Chicago. Y, aunque las juntas de un lado del portal están enrojecidas, no hay rastro de sangre ni de restos humanos en ninguna otra parte. Hay una hoja pegada contra los buzones,  como si se tratara de un aviso de la comunidad.  Es casi… normal. 

Mira a Jerry arqueando una ceja.

—Primero A —dice sin entenderle—. La puerta está abierta.

—¿Habéis registrado todo el lugar? —pregunta.

—Todos los pisos están vacíos —confirma Jerry,  mientras Iggy se adelanta al grupo.  Parece tan fuera de lugar como Mickey se siente—. Las puertas están forzadas y el primero C tiene una ventana rota. Entramos por ella.

—Edificio libre de infectados y bajo la protección del ejército americano —lee Iggy, arrancando la hoja de los buzones—. Cualquier persona fiel a la bandera y a los valores y principios…, ¿qué mierda es esta?

Iggy agita la hoja y arruga la nariz, como si en lugar de un trozo de papel se tratase de unos calzoncillos usados. Jerry parece algo incómodo,  se encoge de hombros antes de contestar:

—Bueno, es verdad —dice a la defensiva. Mira fijamente a Iggy, como si estuviera tomando una decisión. Clava los ojos en sus nudillos, en los que se puede leer «BEAR DOWN», antes de girar rápidamente los ojos hacia Mickey.

Y, entonces, Mickey _lo entiende_.

Está pensando si Iggy y Mickey pueden entrar en la categoría de «cualquier persona fiel a la bandera» y toda esa mierda. Tiene que esforzarse para no reírse de él allí, en su cara. Lo único que quiere de Jerry Park y su _Sarg_ es aquello que les puede quitar por la fuerza. Aun así, Jerry debe de pensar que son merecedores de una segunda oportunidad, puesto que sonríe y dice:

—Esto no tiene que acabar ahora. —Se dirige a Mickey, como si hubiese decidido que es el menos violento de los dos. Mickey no se lo toma como algo personal: a fin de cuentas, fue Iggy el que le partió la cara—. He visto lo que habéis ido a buscar. Compresas, ropa para niños.

Si aún no estaba decidido si Jerry Park iba a salir de esta, se decide en ese mismo momento. Mickey no va a permitir que nadie que sepa algo sobre ellos, por pequeño que sea, vaya a salir de allí con vida. No va a permitir que un gilipollas sin medio galón les siga y dé caza como si fueran un par de aficionados. El crack, asegurarse de que no tienen nada más útil, bala entre ceja y ceja.

O mejor cortarle el cuello. Hará menos ruido.

Jerry malinterpreta la expresión seria de Mickey, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras, y continúa hablando.

—Hemos sido entrenados para la supervivencia —dice—. Se acerca el invierno y vais a necesitar todos los pares de manos que os sean útiles. Y nosotros estaremos cumpliendo con nuestra misión.

Iggy hace una bola con la hoja y se la tira a la cara a Jerry. Este parpadea, un poco desorientado, y le mira con el ceño fruncido. Parece a punto de saltarle encima.

Mickey no tiene tiempo para estas mierdas.

—De rodillas —ordena Mickey dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Parece que va a discutir. Que ha decidido que no merece la pena seguir intentando salir de esta. Que sabe que Iggy y Mickey ya han decidido su destino y no va a ser agradable. Levanta la mirada hacia el techo y Mickey se pregunta distraído si estará rezando. Alguna de las mujeres del grupo lo hace, a veces. La mayoría de ellos ha perdido su fe.

(Mickey no sabe si alguna vez la tuvo).

Al final, Jerry Park obedece.

* * *

Le han puesto un tope a la puerta para que no se cierre del todo. Iggy va delante y se encarga de empujarla. Dentro está todo a oscuras y Mickey tiene que pararse un momento para sacar las linternas de la bolsa.

Han amordazado y atado las piernas de Jerry para evitar que haga ninguna estupidez o avise a su _Sarg_. No pueden matarlo todavía, no cuando no han encontrado su premio.

(Mickey ya se lo ha dicho a Iggy. Iggy solo ha asentido con expresión seria, como si él también hubiera pensado que es la única salida posible).

El piso también parece vacío. No se oye nada y tiene un olor extraño, a una mezcla de humanidad y aire estancado. Empieza a pensar que todo el viaje no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo, una estúpida prueba. No va a ser agradable si al final no encuentran nada.

—Ayúdame a mover el sofá —le dice a Iggy, con la sensación de que les están observando. Tiene la impresión de que en el momento en el que entren en la casa, la puerta se cerrará detrás de ellos y no serán capaces de salir. Iggy no protesta, solo pasa su linterna por toda la superficie de la estancia para asegurarse de que no hay ningún zombi en ella antes de ponerse al otro lado del sofá y levantarlo entre los dos.

Hará la salida un poco más complicada, pero si intentan mover el sofá les oirán. Y tardarán un buen rato, decide Mickey al volcarlo. Tiene que trepar sobre él para volver a entrar y, cuando lo hace, Iggy está subiendo las persianas del salón.

Quitando el polvo que empieza a acumularse y el olor (que Iggy también debe de notar, porque abre la ventana), el sitio tampoco está tan mal. Podría llegar a pensarse que alguien vive allí. El salón es grande y la televisión está entera. Nada lo separa de la cocina (completamente equipada, hay un montón de botellas de agua alineadas en la encimera) y no hay mesa del comedor. No hay fotos ni nada personal, pero sí hay tacos en las paredes como si alguien hubiera olvidado de colgar unos cuadros (o los hubiese quitado). Únicamente hay dos puertas, bastante juntas. Baño y dormitorio, supone Mickey abriendo la primera.

Es un dormitorio.

—¡Dormitorio! —le grita a Iggy.

—¡Aquí también!

El olor es más fuerte en la habitación. Mickey mueve la linterna a su alrededor, buscando posibles escondites donde un zombi o un humano pudiera sorprenderle. El estor está completamente bajado y la cama de matrimonio que tiene las sábanas echadas hacia atrás, completamente enredadas, se encuentra frente a otra puerta

(¿baño?).

Comprueba que no haya nadie debajo de la cama ni dentro del armario empotrado.

(Hay un par de M4, una M1911, un machete y una bolsa con munición. Varias toallas y mantas dobladas escrupulosamente. Una chaqueta de camuflaje, con la bandera estadounidense cosida en uno de sus brazos, cuelga solitaria. Camisetas de color verde y más pantalones de corte militar, que no militares, en el fondo del armario. Todos doblados y limpios. Joder, hasta los calzoncillos están doblados y los calcetines emparejados).

A pesar del olor a cerrado, la ropa del armario todavía desprende un ligero rastro a detergente. Hay algo que no encaja en la estampa. Alarga la mano para coger la chaqueta. Jerry lleva la suya puesta, así que supone que esta es la del Sarg. O la de alguno de sus compañeros, los que murieron.

—¡Premio! —grita Iggy desde la habitación de al lado—. ¡Oxis!

Bueno, eso está mejor. Vuelve a cerrar el armario y gira sobre sí mismo. Abre la otra puerta

(hay algo apoyado en ella y tiene que utilizar algo de fuerza para empujarla)

y, efectivamente, se trata de un baño. La peor parte del olor proviene de allí. Huele… bueno, huele a mierda.

Iggy está de pie frente a él, con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un bote de pastillas naranja que agita en cuanto ve a Mickey.

—Qué asco —se queja arrugando la nariz.

—A mí no me mires —replica dando una patada al suelo. Mickey sigue el movimiento con la mirada y es entonces cuando lo ve: un par de piernas. Pálidas, masculinas. Cubiertas de pelo rubio. No, rubio no. Rojo.

* * *

Sabe que Iggy ya no ve caras. Se lo confesó dos primaveras atrás, tras acabar con una botella de whisky que Mickey tenía guardada para una ocasión especial. Supuso que la muerte de Libby era tan buena como cualquier otra.

Es un mecanismo de supervivencia que Mickey aún no tiene. Cuando los mira, Mickey todavía ve. Durante una fracción de segundo, les mira a los ojos opacos y ve sus vidas. Busca algo, no sabe qué. Quizá un signo de reconocimiento, de normalidad; una muestra de que hubo una persona allí. Es solo un segundo, un segundo antes de reventarles los sesos.

(Un día, ese segundo será lo que le mate).

Así que cierra la puerta por la que ha entrado, estira la cabeza y le apunta con su linterna.

* * *

Es Ian Gallagher.

Quién iba a ser.

* * *

 

_Fin de la Parte I._


End file.
